The Spirit That Dances
by Water-Elemintal
Summary: It is said that a spirit lives in the lake. And when the moon is full the surface freezes, which allows the spirit to dance. But don't get too close, or you might fall...


**Again, just me trying to work off some writer's block so I can finish the next chapter for Angel Egg. I'm thinking of making this into a multiple chapter story, but we'll see how this goes.**

* * *

It was approaching night time, the sky blushed varying shades of orange, yellow and purple as the golden sun sunk behind the trees that seemed to surround the lake like a protective barrier. The lake itself was a brilliant mirror, not a single ripple marred the surface of the gentle sunset that was copied into the still waters.

A young man sat under a tree relatively close to the water's edge. His dark blue hair appeared messy, and spiked out all over the place. Serious blue eyes scanned the motionless lake, searching. He picked up a newspaper that lay beside him and glanced at the top of the page.

It would be a full moon tonight.

There had been reports of a strange phenomenon that happened on the lake during a full moon. The stories claimed that the moon froze the surface of the lake, and shrouded the rest of the area in a silvery fog. Through this fog, some claimed to see a mysterious figure that seemed to beckon to them. He intended to see if there was any truth to the claims.

A sudden vibration interrupted his silent reflection, and he dug through his bag to find the source. He blinked at the number flashing on the screen of his mobile before pressing a button and placing it against his ear.

"Hello, Sheik"

"Ike? Where are you? Roy's going nuts looking for you. You know how he is when he doesn't know where his best friend is. "

"I know. I'm at Frozen Lake."

"Investigating those rumours?"

Ike leaned against the tree as a few birds flew overhead. "Of course, I want to see it for myself." He went quiet as Sheik continued to prattle at him, telling him to be careful, be smart and other cautionary warnings.

The sun had completely sunk out of veiw by now, and the few birds that passed overhead were dark shaped against the darkening sky. "It's getting late Sheik, I'll talk to you later." He quickly pressed the end call button before Sheik could protest and cast his gaze over the lake again.

The last few streaks of the sun were just leaving the sky when Ike finally noticed something changing. He blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when the shimmering fog didn't disappear he had to conclude that it was indeed real.

As the full moon appeared in the sky and the stars began to appear, Ike noticed that the reflection of the moon was frozen, and that the smooth, flawless ice was spreading across the water at the same speed that the fog was thickening. He stood up as the fog washed over him and escaped into the trees behind him, everything was clouded by the moonlight reflecting on it.

He looked around, seeing the dark, grey shapes of the trees but none of their features. He reached for his phone, but the screen had frozen and none of the buttons he pushed registered. Ike placed it back near his bag and walked forwards slowly, towards the now frozen lake.

His vision suddenly cleared once he reached the edge, and he looked around to find that the fog was creating a sort of sheild over the lake. A harsh noise assaulted his ears as the middle of the lake started to break off and sink, and Ike found himself stepping backwards.

A fountain of water sprayed out of the gap formed, a dark figure inside. Ike watched in awe as a thin, pale hand effortlessly slid through the curtain of water, creating a gap that the owner stepped through onto the smooth ice.

The thought that ran through Ike's head was _'he isn't human'. _The man in front of him had an unnaturally flawless face. He also had a perculiar kind of beauty, that Ike's common sense told him to be wary of.

Strands the colour of the sky reflected the moonlight brilliantly as the man began to dance. He was graceful as he slid across the surface, and Ike bit back a shocked gasp as the hole the man had emerged from repaired itself just in time so that the dance wasn't interrupted.

His brain tried to make him move, but he seemed almost caught in a spell as he watched. He could hear the long sighs that seemed to make the air shimmer with frost, and the tempo of the dance sped up as it reached its conclusion.

Ike noticed the ice was starting to crack oddly, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything fast enough. The unnatural being tripped across one of the cracks and slid to a stop.

Ike was carefully sliding across the ice without a second thought towards him, before falling prey to an unseen crack himself. The noise was enough to alert the other to company, and he gave an odd gasp as the ice cracked completely and plunged them both into cold, deep water.

Ike's vision was blurred as he watched the other man seem to become one with the water, dissappearing into it's depths. He tried to swim to the surface, but chunks of ice kept getting in his way.

_'Shouldn't have gone near him, bet he planned this would happen...' _His lungs were beginning to feel uncomfortably empty, and his movements felt sluggish as the chill began to settle into his body. _'I only need to go a little more' _his kicks were beginning to slow and he felt his head start to pound.

His lungs felt uncomfortably empty as his vision began to dance.

_'Just... a little...' _


End file.
